Let My People Go! (version 8)
Once inside the palace's throne room, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze silently and calmly walked in to find a show performing in front of the throne, where a bunch of ladies was dancing for the Pharaoh. The six slowly came up to the throne, and all the guests were shocked at seeing the six, and they arrived at the throne. The Pharaoh was sitting at his throne with his son, and Decoe and Bocoe. The Pharaoh looked over to Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze and brought his hand out to order the dancers to stop. Sonic and Shadow took a good look at the Pharaoh and gasped, "Scourge?" Scourge was now wearing a gray royal kilt, gold bands on his arms and wrists, and a Nemes with a golden cobra at the rim; he is now the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he now has a son, but his wife apparently passed away! He slowly got off his throne and exclaimed in a surprised and happy voice, "Sonic, Shadow? Is it really?" Scourge hadn't seen Sonic and Shadow in years since they ran away from Egypt, but he never forgot about them. Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other with shock and disbelief that the adopted prince of Egypt was back. The dancers stepped aside when Adrian came down the steps of his throne as he walked towards Norman. Adrian laughed happily as he grabbed Norman and hugged him tightly and exclaimed, "Norman!" A smile formed on Norman's face and he smiled, "Adrian!" The brothers were happy about their reunion, but a glare formed on Amy and Rouge's faces while Silver and Blaze silently reassured them all will be fine, and the Egyptians gasped, knowing the lost prince of Egypt was still alive. Scourge exclaimed, "Where have you been? I took you dead!" The brothers laughed happily and Scourge put Sonic and Shadow back down. Sonic and Shadow looked at Scourge and Sonic said, "Look at you." "You're Pharaoh." Shadow added. Adrian laughed as he looked at Norman's clothing, "Well, look at you. What on earth are you dressed as?" Norman laughed and smiled as he and Adrian came together for another hug, "Oh, Adrian, it's so good to see you!" Their reunion was cut short when Fidget and Mortimer came over to them and Fidget said to Adrian, "Excuse me, uh, Your Majesty." Adrian turned to the priests and Fidget said to him, "We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods." Mortimer added, "We loathe to bring it up, mind you." Fidget added with a nod, "Yeah, the law clearly states punishment for such a crime-" "Death!" Mortimer said for him. Fidget replied, "We hesitate to say it." Adrian remembered the day Norman killed a slave driver after pushing him off the towers while they were rebuilding one of the temples, and how he ran away in shame for doing it. Adrian had been emotionally scarred ever since then at losing his adoptive brother and only childhood friend. Adrian silenced the priests with a glare, "Be still! Pharaoh speaks." He came between Norman and the priests and said, "I am the morning and the evening star." The priests bringing up the day Norman ran away from Egypt made him remember what God told him to do to free the Hebrews. He tried to Adrian's attention and said, "Adrian." Adrian ignored him and continued, "It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused." The guests gasped while the priests had shocked looks. "And I will have it known that he is... our brothers, Sonic and Shadow, the prince of Egypt." Scourge ended his speech as he put his hands on Sonic and Shadow's shoulders with a smile. The guests muttered to one another in shock at what Scourge said. Norman felt happy to see his brother again, but at the same time, he felt sad because he now had to do something that was probably likely to be opposed by his brother. He hung his head and said to him sadly, "Adrian, in my heart, you are my brother. But things cannot be as they were." "I see no reason why not," Adrian said with a chuckle. Norman looked at Adrian and said to him in a serious tone, "You know I am a Hebrew, and the God of the Hebrews came to me." Adrian looked at him as if he was crazy and asked, "What?" He brought his hands away from Norman and the mouse Hebrew said to him, "'He' commands that you let his people go." The guest muttered in disbelief and Adrian back away from him in surprise. "Commands?" Adrian asked. Norman looked at his staff and remembered God telling him that he can do his wonders with it. He raised his staff in the air and said, "Behold... the power of God." His staff touched the floors and stood upright. Norman backed away as the staff began to move and Adrian and the priests watched in wonder. Suddenly, the staff turned yellow and it transformed into a yellowish white cobra. Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and the guests gasped in wonder at it and the cobra hissed.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies